Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for lowering the chassis of a vehicle, and in particular, to C-notch systems and methods.
The main supporting structure of a motor vehicle is the chassis, which can also include or be referred to as the vehicle frame. A C-notch is a reinforced cutout in the frame rail of a vehicle that allows for additional clearance or travel between the frame rail and the vehicle axle when the vehicle frame is lowered. Typically, a notch is placed in the frame, above the axle. The C-notch allows the axle to travel in an upward direction under the frame, and into the notch where the frame rail would otherwise be located. Because the installation of a C-notch assembly changes the structure and geometry of the vehicle chassis, there is a risk of diminished handling and performance following installation.
Although currently available C-notch systems can be used to add clearance between the axle and frame when lowering the chassis of a vehicle, still further improvements are desired. Embodiments of the present invention address at least some of these outstanding needs.